When everything stops
by wild-cat16
Summary: It stated with a easy job but the unthinkable happened character death HB I hope it's good please R


Hey welcome to my story it's my first posted fanfic so please flame away if bad ,(my cat smile) anyway Jin and Touya wont be in this one so I'll have touya do the disclaimer and jin will do the after story credits

Hiei:: baka onna you talk to long

Baka onna:: My names Dana, ok touya on to you

Touya::looks at sheet of paper in his hand Dana does not own YYH or anything in this or other fic she make's but her evil guys he sweat drops ryoma so if you say she did you're wrong sweat drops more and reads vary dully mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah --;;;

Dana::, thank you touya now on to the fic

Hiei:: about time

Dana:: you know I'm an **_authoress _**

Hiei:: hn....... backs away how can she make that sound bold and underlined

_**When every thing stops**_

Yusuke looked down at the grave his friends stood by him all of them were dressed in black I can't believe he's dead he was always ok nothing could stop him. I don't know how it could have happened I keep replaying it in my head it just doesn't add up.

**::flashback:: **

Yusuke was having a really bad day everyone seem to have it in for him and now he was getting a cold(_I hate them)_"can things get any worse," he mumbled marching up the many steps to genkai's temple when.

He got their kurama was sleeping on a couch, kuwabara and yukina were pretty much making out. Hiei was sitting on a window sale yusuke sat next to him. "Hey," he said hiei answered with a simple nod and 'hn'. "I'm surprised you're not trying to kill kuwabara," hiei glared at him. "It's not like I don't want to, he's just trying to bate me."

Kuwabara woke kurama up and put in koenma's tape because botan was on vacation. "Hey guys as you must have guest I have a job for you I need you to kill a demon causing trouble this one will be easy though he has a lot of back up he's only a 'D' class.

'_That's how it all started just a your normal day we found him in know time it shouldn't have gone bad'_

We walked into the dining hall, all the walls were covered in spikes. "Vary homey" yusuke said dryly. "I think its grate," the door they entered closed two others across the room opened ryoma came in followed by his weaker demons. "This is you die." They shouted running to the detectives.

Yusuke and kuwabara took to fist fighting. Kurama easily killed anything that came neat him. Hiei ran around slashing every one he past with his sword, he checked on the others quickly.

He saw ryoma aiming a blast at kuwabara even though he was mad at him he couldn't let him get hurt for yukina's sake hiei dropped his sword he ran pushing kuwabara out of the way getting hit himself. The blast sent him flying into the spiked wall he gave a strangled cry. Ryoma had no chance to attack again for that moment kurama's rose whip cut him in half as the others ran to him.

He was hanging a foot off the ground. There were spikes sticking out of each of his shoulders, one in the lower part of is left lung the other was right beneath his heart barley touching it. Blood coated his mouth leaking out the right side. Hiei coughed sending a shearing pain through his body.

Yusuke tried to pull him off the spikes but stopped when hiei cried out again. "Hang on we're going to get you down form their then yukina can heal you and we'll all go out for ice cream." Hiei looked at yusuke his breath coming in short painful gasps.

"You ramble like an idiot when you're scared." He's voice was a horse whisper he talking sent him into a chough attach witch sent more blood from his mouth. "Please don't die hiei!" kuwabara cried kurama winced a when he coughed again 'it must hurt him to breath' the though sadly. "What about botan," he asked getting confused looks from yusuke and kuwabara.

Hiei sighed "it doesn't matter anymore, she hides her true feeling from koema and she shouldn't she love's him, I really wish I could shier to her how I feel, but even if I could it wouldn't matter because she truly in love with koema, still it would have been nice to talk to her." Hiei looked up at the ceiling. "Now I know what true love must feel like and I wish I didn't." two tears fell from his eyes turning into bark blue, almost black, gems. Yusuke had tears running down his face.

"hiei you can die we need you." Kurama cut the spikes behind him with his whip. Yusuke laid him down take in the spikes out of his shoulders so only the ones in his chest were left, he grabbed the one in his lung. "This may hurt you ready," hiei nodded 'yes' yusuke pulled it out in one smooth motion hiei pain filled scream caused more tears to fall from their eyes. "just one more' yusuke said to himself as much as hiei. He yanked it out sending hiei into a chough attack.

Blood pooled around him from the open wounds. Hiei moved his hands to his face and caught for more gems. "Take one and give the other to genkai and the two over there to botan and yukina," Kurama took his but shook his head. 'You can give up." Hiei went on weakly "Th..th.thanks"he took one last shaky breath and the fire in his eye dimmed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The detective's cries could be heard through the world. Yusuke hugged hiei limp body crying like there was no tomorrow **::end flashback::**

We got back and cleaned him up we wear the gems with us every day. What did we do wrong? What did he do wrong? He changed! He never got to tell yukina the he's her brother, he never got to feel to love of a girlfriend. The worst thing is that he never finished his parole and has to serve millennia. Its strange how one easy thing can go so bad. Botan landed behind me. "Hey I've been looking for you," she said. "I think it might rain." I tore my eyes from the grave. "I guess a part of us died that day," Botan nodded looking at the grave. "It fits him" the grave read _'gone to take over hell I'll haunt you if you bug me.'_ "It does" I agreed we as we left I took one last look at the grave. "We'll miss you fucking sadistic bastard."

Jin:: This has been wild-cat16 fic if you copy she will be mad and if she knows where you like she'll throw French fries at you house


End file.
